Postcards from Hogwarts
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: What's more important than enjoying the simple things in life? Can you catch those things on camera? If you can what will you find when you look back? A day in the life of some ordinary Hogwarts students is caught on camera to be made into postcards for family and friends. With a special guest appearance by Dumbledore.


**Hello everyone. Here is another one for the July event Going Postal. This for Section 6 Postcards. I choose to write for Hogwarts Courtyard and this little story popped into my mind. I can also see someone actually making homemade postcards to send to their muggle friends. I hope you all enjoy this story and my continuing saga of Marlene McKinnon.**

I set the camera down on a ledge facing the Black Lake of Hogwarts. I then raced to beat the timer to get into the picture. A flash of light later and the picture of my best friend Lily and I in front of the Black Lake was taken.

"What are you girls doing?" asked Sirius as he snatched the camera away from me.

"Yeah," James chimed in. "Sending pictures to your other boyfriends?"

Lily rolled her eyes at his antics as I looked at Sirius. The look on Sirius' face was mixture of hurt and wondering.

"No," I said rolling my eyes at James. "I was going to make some homemade postcards to send to my family. And some to for Lily to send to her family and muggle friends."

As I said this Sirius perked up a bit.

"Maybe James and I can help you girls," he suggested looking hopefully over at James. "I mean we could take the pictures for you. Instead of having you set the timer and trying to beat it into the picture."

I looked at Lily to see she was in thought about this. I knew she'd have qualms about Sirius and James helping us but I didn't have those qualms. It seemed like genuine offer of help.

"Ok," both Lily and I said at the same time.

"Where to next?" asked James sweeping his arm to encompass the whole of Hogwarts.

"How about the Hogwarts Courtyard?" asked Sirius. "It's got tons of potential spots for picture taking. Like the arches. The arches would be a good places for taking picture like your hiding."

"Like this," I said peeking my head from behind one of the arches.

Sirius nodded snapping a picture of my giggling face poking out from behind one of the arches. James grabbed my and Lily's hand and dragged us over to one of the benches positioning us as though we were deep in conversation. Sirius snapped the picture.

"Now I want you girls to walk over to those far arches," Sirius told us. "And then flip your hair and look over your shoulders."

We did as he told us and he snapped another picture of us. We got a few more pictures of just me and Lily in the Courtyard and then somehow the argument started between James and Lily. By that time Remus and Peter had joined us as well.

Sirius looked at me and set the camera down. "I guess we better go cool them down," he suggested with a huge smile on his. "Shouldn't we?"

I nodded. Then an idea came to mind. I conjured up some of those muggle water guns that Lily had told me about one day. The kinds that her and sister Petunia used to play with when they were younger. When they got along. I handed one of the water guns to Sirius with mischievous smile on my face.

"I think this should do the trick," I told him as I handed one each to Peter and Remus.

The four of us snuck up on our unsuspecting friends and then opened fire on the two of them getting them soaking wet. I watched as James tossed Lily one of the last two water guns and the water war began.

Unbeknownst to any of us someone, Albus Dumbledore, had picked up my camera and was capturing snippets of fun on my camera as raced around the Hogwarts Courtyard.

A few months later during our summer break I was looking through the pictures I was going to turn into moving postcards to send from school. I saw the pictures that Sirius and James had helped us with. Bringing a smile to my face as I thought back to that. And then there came the pictures that I knew I hadn't taken them. And I knew that James and Sirius hadn't. I smirked as I came to last picture which was a Dumbledore's smiling face with my friends and I behind him.

"Marlene," called my mother, "come help get dinner ready."

"Coming mom," I told her putting my pictures away and rushing downstairs.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Postcards from Hogwarts. I really enjoyed delving into the unexplored life of Marlene McKinnon and I hope you enjoyed reading about her.**


End file.
